The Power Of Smartasses
by prettycastiel
Summary: High school AU; potential Destiel; in which Sam and Dean are hunter-kids and Cas isn't an angel; Sam and Dean are dropped at a new school, where not everything is what it seems, the boys are forced into an adventure with a lot at stake; rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**authors**** note:**_  
so, this is my first fic ever, please be nice (but honest). i'm not a native so most of it is probably spelled like Yoda wrote it, and i can't vary my word choice that much. forgive me. and, as they say in the country i'm from; _"heel veel plezier met lezen"._ that means something like; have fun reading this. and i hope you do.

* * *

**SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

**Chapter one. Monday.**

'Wake up, sunshine!'

I grinned,

'It's the first day of schoo-ool!'

Sam woke up and faked me a crooked smile. We both knew he wasn't really happy and my joke wasn't really funny, but hey, sometimes you just gotta make the best out of your situation. And that was exactly what Sam and I had been doing for the last couple of years. And what I was going to do for at least another year, and what Sam was going to do another four after that. Until the moment we would both be eighteen.

It was the third time this year I had told him it was our first day of school or something similar, and I had known it wasn't funny since the second time I did it, when I just got a vague smile in return. But I couldn't help it, it was just my way of staying sane in this weird world we called ours. In which schools were just a way to fill the boring time on a dull day. And had nothing to do with education or social happenings. We were both tired of changing school this much, but with our father out hunting most of the time, we just didn't really have another option. And that was fine, really, we had learned to live with it. We had both decided that if this was the way our life had to go, we could just as well try and make the best of it. To be honest, I couldn't really be bothered to feel sorry for ourselves anymore, and neither could Sam or my dad. Life was just the way it was, I guess.

I was still thinking about our little messed-up situation when Sam got up and made himself some breakfast. He almost never did that, but, I guess, since I didn't look like I was going to move within a few seconds, it was a pretty smart decision, otherwise he probably wouldn't have any at all. I had been working on the car all night and had eaten my breakfast about half an hour ago. Even thought my first intuition had been to wake Sam so he could eat with me, he did kinda have a rough day yesterday and I figured he deserved some sleep. So I let him, and ate on my own. I wasn't really tired or anything but still kind of envied him for the amount of sleep he had had last night. Which was way more than what I had gotten last week.

'So, where are we going today?'

He interrupted my train of thoughts and made me think about what was going to happen today. That was even more frustrating than thinking about our lives because I couldn't predict what was going to happen today, and I could predict what was going to happen in our lives. I stopped my thoughts to concentrate on Sam's question. He had asked the question as if we were used to going to a new place every twenty-four hours, which, of course, wasn't entirely unjustified.

'Hmm, I think YOU are supposed to go to Nevali Middle School, and I'M supposed to be going to Nevali High School.'

I pronounced the names of our school with as much disgust as I could get in my voice. "Nevali", the name alone was enough to make me hurl. I've heard some pretty stupid school names in my time but this one was by far the worst. But even worse than the name was the awful fact that the school was in a town in the middle of nowhere, and somehow I got the feeling that there were not going to be a lot of interesting boys or girls, and particularly the lack-of-interesting-girls part annoyed me, cause that had been the case in every school for most of the years I had been to whichever high school, and that was almost three years now.

Sam and I brushed our teeth and got ready to go to school. As usual I didn't take any books with me, partly because I thought of myself as a rebel and had decided a long time ago that I was "to cool for school", partly because we wouldn't need them today anyway, but mostly because we simply didn't have enough money to buy books for the both of us. And since Sam was the smarter one of us, I had agreed with the solution that Sam was the one who should be taught the "important school lessons", as my dad put it.

We stepped in the car, Sam on the passenger side, and I on the driver side. Ever since I turned sixteen about a year and a half ago I drove us to wherever we needed to be in the car my father had bought me. It was a beautiful Chevrolet impala, and I took care of it as if it was a newborn baby. Before that, either my dad or our uncle Bobby had driven us, also in this car. And that had made me love it this much. My father had always told us that the bus or train was way too dangerous, and that that was the reason we never traveled with the public transport, but I knew, even though he never said anything like it, that it was just too expensive. And I didn't mind, because that was the reason I had gotten this car.

After driving for thirteen minutes Sam asked me why I hadn't put any music on. Shit, I hadn't noticed it, this was nothing like me. I flinched and roughly and with way to little respect to be unsuspicious pushed a tape of ACDC in the recorder. As the first few notes echoed through the car I decided that it wasn't their best song, but then again, I wasn't in the mood for good music. And I let it be. Sam wouldn't notice the difference between their good and bad music anyway, and it was mostly for him that I put it on. I didn't listen and didn't really care either.

We drove on for a few seconds and I calmed down a bit. I was probably just overreacting. This day hadn't taken any weird turns yet and it didn't look like it was going to take one soon. After all, all we had to do today was listen to someone talk and get our timetable for the upcoming fifteen weeks. So I quickly settled back down in my normal ways, but Sam just stared at me. Oh god, I knew that glare; he was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me.

In every other situation I would have pulled over to make him stop, which always worked because he was way too scared that we would be late for school. But I wasn't going to do that now. I told myself it was because I didn't want to be late for our first day of school, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that it was because I was scared of admitting what WAS wrong with me. Although, there wasn't really anything wrong with ME, there was something wrong with the way everyone behaved around here; there was just a wrong feel in the air. Still I was scared of that- how shall we call it? Feeling? It scared the shit out of me, almost literally.

Actually I never had been so scared of any feeling in my life, accept when- no, don't think about it. If the feeling itself could frighten me like that, let alone admitting the feeling existed. I thought about that conclusion for a while, and eventually decided that it wasn't the right moment to think about it. I tried to let it rest but the thought and feeling stuck.

Another eight minutes later we arrived on the parking lot of Nevali. Even though I had figured this town would be kinda boring, I never suspected this. It was pretty busy around the school which eased my fears of having to go to school in a ghost-town/lost-island sort of place. It was just, well, the fact that astonished me was the fact that there was NOT A SINGLE CAR to be found. Like, literally, the only car around the whole school was mine. I closed my mouth, what the hell, why wouldn't you want to have a car? What was wrong with this place? I sighed from pure hopelessness, and slowly drove to a parking spot close to the entrance. These were going to be a looong fifteen weeks.

Because my baby was the only vehicle on four wheels in the surrounding twelve miles, as far as I could see, she got quite a lot of attention. This was, in one way, good, because she needed a lot of attention. But on the other hand, it made sure that my brother and I would arrive late at our meeting with the principal. And the schools where that had happened hadn't been the ones of my most pleasant memories. So that worried me a little. And it worried Sam even more.

Even though we where almost five minutes late at her office, the principle, who told us in a weird and way too exotic accent her name was Mrs. Brown, wasn't mad at us. She did tell us to depart a little earlier the next morning, though. My brother and I both took that at heart. The speech she held to us in the upcoming five minutes was the usual you-are-welcome-to-this-school-and-here-are-the-rules-and-we-look-forward-to-seeing-you-in-class-speech we got every time we switched school. So halfway through, I decided that the little puppets of angels on her desk needed my attention more than she did. Even though I wasn't really paying attention, my brother was, 'cause he kicked me against my leg and made with a nod of his head clear that Mrs. What's-her-name had tried to ask me a question.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get that, could you repeat the question?'

I tried to sound like a nice and well raised school-boy, but I sort of failed at it.

'I asked if you ever participated in any school sport events before?'

'Ehm, yes ma'am, two schools ago I was pitcher in the baseball team and last school I did some volleyball.'

'I see,'

was her only reply. I gave her a moment to complete her sentence but she didn't, and I then deduced that I was supposed to be the next one talking. I tried to think of a polite way to suggest her to continue what she was saying, but soon gave up because my brain wasn't working properly.

'Ehm, I'm sorry ma'am but what exactly do you see?'

My brother sighted at my, in his opinion, stupid question, but I decided not to react to him; instead I waited for the answer of Mrs. What-was-her-name-again. She answered slowly, as if she was trying to convince me of something, which was probably true;

'I do not suppose you are any good at swimming, are you?'

Well, ok, that was a surprise. Swimming? I mean, I get that it's supposed to be a sport or something, but was she really asking me to join the swim team? Again I tried to think of or at least stammer a reply that wouldn't hurt her feelings to much but would still tell her that swimming is pretty gay, and probably nothing for me, but before I could think of something she continued;

'You see, we are a little bit short on male swimmers, so I thought, maybe, you would like to join?'

I then began to see an opportunity in this swim thing and asked a question to figure out if it could work,

'How many male and how many female swimmers are there exactly?'

A smile sneaked on my face as a plan started to form in my head.

'Well, let's see, we've got Bethany, Eleanor, Chloe...'

she went on like that for a moment and then concluded

'as far as I know, we've got twelve girls and , ehm, two guys.'

I grinned; this was looking good for my plan.

'Yeah, sure,'

Sam looked at me like I was a dangerous criminal who had just escaped from a mental hospital. I grinned at him, he just shrugged, and I continued;

'why not? I'll join the team.'

Some swim formality's and some typical Sam-questions later, I was not only a lot wiser about the schools mathematic and junior law program, but also officially the newest member of the Heliopolis swim team. I laughed to myself, this was going to be my chance to meet some girls without really trying and I had always had some weird kind of arm-muscle-kink. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all, maybe even Sam and I would find a place in this school. I was optimistic, but then again, I was almost always optimistic at the beginning of a period of school.

Since we where new and all, we got the first day of, which was pretty relaxed. Sam wanted to study some, and I translate his geek talk here for you, super awesome and interesting chess technique for the chess club he had joined this afternoon. because he had a meeting tomorrow and he wanted to be prepared. While I got to spend the rest of my day working on the car, which wasn't necessary but very relaxing and, and that was something that I really needed today, it took my mind of the aggressive feelings I had had earlier this day, which were still moving around restlessly in my stomach.

Coincidentally the training of the swim club and the chess club would be at the same time. We were told that this wasn't normally so, but because the school games were coming up, the swim club had decided to train more frequently. This was actually a good thing cause this meant that I didn't have to wait for Sam to get out of chess club before I could drive home. And since this was going to be our first day, Sam couldn't have made any friends with cars or other ways to get around town yet. So I really should have to wait for him. And, thinking about it, the chances that he would ever make any friend like that were slim, since nobody seemed to have a car here. Oh well, we'll think of something.

Thankfully the thinking about this other stuff made my mind wander off to the events of the last few hours and my expectations of tomorrow.  
Soon I came to the conclusion that I just had to sit the upcoming fifteen weeks out patiently and that this school could have been worse. At least it wasn't as bad as the one we went to when I was fourteen. That had just plain and simple been awful. And chances were that it would turn out to be quite nice. So I didn't bother thinking about that anymore. To torture my mind more with thinking about every possible future was like diving straight in a lava pool in hell. Not all that pleasant.

Hell… hell… I shouldn't think about that word. It brought up bad memories of demons, ghosts and vampires. Even though I never fought against the really dangerous ones, I knew what they were like from the stories of my dad. God, was I glad that I never really had to go on a mission with my dad, and that I could just go to school. Just lead the most boring life I could.

The combination of thinking of school and hell made my stomach turn, which, in its turn, woke the feeling that had hidden there the last couple of minutes. And now it was awake and desperate for attention of a certain Dean Winchester. Nice, just what I needed.

The feeling bothered me. I didn't like it. I really didn't. Not particularly because it was a freaking annoying feeling, but mostly because the last time I remember having felt this had been a horrible day, the day my mother died. And I didn't really like to think about that day. Let alone that feeling.

It was, how should I put this, It was the feeling that something really strong and really evil was lurking in the dark.

And that was never a good sign. Especially not if you knew what my family knew.

Which was more than I'd sometimes wish.

* * *

**SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

_**authors**** note:**_**  
**hope you liked it, hope you stick with me 'till the next chapter. please review if you feel like it. and the same goes for following. I'd make a joke here, but i'm nervous about what you think of my work, so i'm not going to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note:  
_**i'm writing this, despite my lack of confidence that any-one will read this, with pleasure. I'm doing so, to welcome you to the second chapter of my humble, but not so humble, story. this chapter, as some chapters that will follow, will serve the cause of introducing you, my dear reader, to the world that has formed in the mess that some people would call "my mind". these chapters will be (or at least i'll try to) posted quite rapidly after one-another, in the hope not to bore you with them.

_"heel veel plezier met lezen"_ and i'll see/write you in the "author's note"

* * *

**SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

**Chapter two. Tuesday.**

The next morning I woke up from a dream. Which was weird for three reasons, one; I had gone to bed really late last night and I thought you could only dream when you sleep early? At least, that's what Sam had told me. Two; I didn't usually dream, hadn't had one since the first grade. And three; it was just a really weird dream.

I was swimming in a really, really big, like, ocean, or something, but I instinctively knew it wasn't an ocean, but a lake. And suddenly this hand grabs my ankle and tries to pull me to the bottom of the, well, lake. And I try to resist, I kick and I shout, I try friggin' everything, but it has absolutely no effect. So I get sucked down and just before I close my eyes, because I can't breathe anymore, I see this freaking enormous black bird, land in the water and dive down, towards me. And then everything went black and two seconds later;

I woke up.

I didn't know what to think about it. It was in one way, just a dream, just a dream about me swimming and almost drowning. But it had been something I could never have dreamt, and I felt somewhat nervous about it. Yeah, good stuff, that dream shit.

'Dean! Are you coming? We have to go to school!'

Fuck! I forgot, today was School-Day. Even though I was tempted to just lie back down and get some more sleep, I threw my feet out of the bed and got up. Lucky for me, my morning routine never took me long. I grabbed my jeans of yesterday and put them on, I wore my jeans usually a few weeks in a row and wasn't feeling tempted to break that habit right now. I smelled my shirt and determined that I could still wear it without the fear of people fainting, which, for the record, had never happened before. I took some socks out of a lonely drawer and slid inside my way too big and way too heavy biker-boots.

'Coming!'

I yelled,

'just a minute!'

After I was dressed I ran to the living room where, thank god, Sam had made me breakfast and there was a clock that could actually tell me the time, my watch had given up on that a long time ago, but I was sort of attached to it. To my surprise the clock told me that we were still early, even too early for departing.

I sighed,

'Sam, why the hell are we so freaking early?'

' I don't know, maybe because YOU SNORE LIKE A DROWNING GRIZZLY BEAR! And I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep.'

His comment made me think back to that dream, drowning grizzly bear huh? He was not far off. I also figured that I didn't mind missing a few seconds of that dream, so I answered:

'You could have woken me up, you know'

'You hate it when I do that, and I didn't want a grumpy Dean driving me to and from school. Cause that would mean I had to listen to the REALLY bad music.'

He was right, and I didn't have an answer for him accept for the lousy comment;

'I don't have any bad music.'

Sam grinned at me because I had clearly lost the argument, and then continued to eat his breakfast. I looked at him eating and decided that I was going to get back at him, I didn't know how yet but I would think of something. after that thought I two started eating 'cause I, not surprisingly, actually was friggin' hungry.

Twelve minutes later we both got in the car, we were still about ten minutes early for school but didn't have anything more to do at home and had decided that we could just as well explore our surroundings a bit in the mean time. The surroundings being, for him, the parks around school and, for me, the cafeteria. A place where I would definitely spend most of my school days, since it was winter and, well, I wasn't really someone for extracurricular activities.

At that point I remembered that I had swimming practice this afternoon. And I seriously considered just not going. But then again, I couldn't freaking shirk on my first day, and, may whatever god be praised, I wasn't really the person to shirk anyway.

As soon as we drove away, I pushed a tape of DefLeppard in the player, I didn't particularly like their music but it was the most hard rock kind I had, and I still had to get back to Sam.

Sam looked at me with a look close to terror, which I found a little bit exaggerated, but I figured it could also be because it was our first real day.

When we arrived at school it was very quiet. There were a few bikes and, to my surprise, a kinda posh, big, white Range Rover Evoque. This, to me, didn't seem like a teacher car, so I was surprised to see it, and I was disappointed to see it empty, because I wouldn't find out who drove it. Yeah, well, too bad, I'd find out later.

A few minutes later, I had settled myself at the back of my classroom and was mentally preparing myself for my first class of the day; mathematics. I didn't mind having math the first two hours of my day, cause I actually, god forbid it, kinda liked it, and I wasn't half bad at it.

Thought I didn't mind math, I did mind waiting for class to start. And I had to do just that for freaking five minutes because my teacher was so stupid as to arrive late, because he, as he put it "had a row with the coffee machine". I bet this was a pretty relaxed teacher, but he just annoyed me, and I was glad when the lesson was over and I got to move on to my next class, philosophy.

I wasn't really feeling all that philosophical today, but I still tried to pay attention to what the teacher said. She was old, in her fifties I think. And to me she seemed to be the old bitch type and I knew I wouldn't like her. I had, again, settled myself at the back of the classroom which seemed to be a reason to her to keep a close eye on me. I didn't do anything stupid or something, but I did get some glances thrown my way, as if she wanted to warn me that if I made one wrong move I would be suspended. I took that as my signal not to try anything stupid in this class, and held my head low for the rest of the hour.

I got out of class without too much trouble, just some girls asking me where I was from (I told them I was from wherever they wanted me to be and they sort of swooned) and a boy asking me if I was the owner of that awesome Chevy Impala (to which I answered that, yes, I was the owner of that car and, no, he didn't get to drive it sometime), so I decided that my classes could have been worse and headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. Since I didn't know anyone here yet and I wasn't feeling like sitting alone, I walked to the coolest table I could find and sat down with some jocks and cheerleaders. They were a bit reserved at first but soon decided that I was an ok guy and started to talk to me. They were not really interesting or funny or smart, and I didn't really like hanging with them, so I made a mental note to choose another table next time, and acted like I was having a good time, cause, hey, it was still way better than sitting alone.

After lunch I spoke to Sam, who said he had had a terrific day, and had even made some friends. I was glad for him, 'cause he wasn't usually that fast in making friends, I was normally the one who forced him to make friends at all. So I told him I was glad for him and that he should bring them over sometime, he smiled at me and told me that wasn't necessary. And after that I got back inside for my next class, geography.

This classroom was smaller and older than the other two I had been in. I liked it, it had a familiar feel. There were some big posters of different layers of the earth and countries on the wall and some globes and other geographic stuff stacked on shelves at the far end of the room. I had never really like geography but had a feeling this wasn't going to be all that bad. I settled myself in a chair more towards the front then I usually sat.

The teacher was a young man under the name of Mr. Smith and I liked him right away. He was nothing like any of the teachers I had ever seen, he asked us to call him Smith and said that if we had any questions we just had to ask. I paid attention the whole lesson through and I even got up at the end of class to ask him if he could tell me what I had missed this semester.

'Not much,'

He said,

'we talked a little bit about the economic rise of China and other Asian country's but that's it, I'll give you a stencil to fill you in, ok?'

After I got the stencil I left and went to my next class, even though I was a little late I could get in, no problem, and I sat there for the rest of the lesson thinking about how the hell I was going to escape swimming practice and if I could do that without getting myself into trouble.

I figured I couldn't and after my last class finished ( it was English, taught by an old woman with a stick which she used for everything accept for walking it seemed) I headed to the pool.

Since it was my first practice and I hadn't had gotten any swimming gear yet, I just sat at the side of the pool in my normal clothes and waited for the swim team snobs to come out of the dressing room, the first one out was one of the boys. He walked over to me and introduces himself as Gabriel Il Giusto. Something in his voice made me immediately hate him, and I grew more and more scared that this was going to be awful.

'So, you're new huh?'

He asked in a snake like fashion

'Well, we don't get a lot of new one's here, I think it's because everybody is so intimidated by my enormous talent'

He burst out in a derisive laughter and I was sure that I could never like him. No. Freaking. Way.

'Hmm,'

I answered, not really feeling like composing a normal answer,

'Whatever.'

He looked at me as if I had just changed in a puddle of stinking green mud right beneath his eyes. Then turned around and walked towards the pool with firm steps, slid of his towel, jumped in the water and made a dolphin like jump in one smooth movement that I couldn't help but have respect for. He may be a jerk, but he wasn't lying about his mad skills.

In the next few seconds the twelve girls walked out of their dressing room, one of whom held a bundle of what was suspected to be my swim shorts and a towel, and started walking towards me.

'here you go, Dean,'

She said, as if she had known me for years,

' here is your stuff, you don't have to swim with us yet today, but I do expect you to do so the next practice, ok?'

'Yeah, ok,'

I answered,

'I'll make sure I'm here.'

Thought I was thinking about never coming back to this pool ever again. This was probably going to be horrible, I didn't even like swimming, why the hell had I said yes in the first place, why hadn't I just told that stupid principle the truth, that I didn't want to? Why? Why? Why!

My train of thought crashed against the words of one of the other girls;

'ehm, could you just sit on that bench there and tell us what you think?'

I sat down on said bench and watched the girls and Gabriel do their routine. For as far as I could judge, and I didn't know heads nor tails of synchronized swimming, it was pretty damn good, accept for one thing, it looked like there was a hole in their emplacement. And that's when I remembered that there were supposed to be two boys in the swim team.

'Chloe!'

After they had finished I called out her name because I thought I remembered correctly that that was the name of the girl who had given me my uniform, and I liked her. Also, I just wanted to get to know her a little better, and saw this question as a good opportunity.

'Chloe! Where is the other guy?'

The direct approach usually worked.

'Oh! How that so? Well, never mind, ehm, I think he is at chess club, he is training for some tournament or something, and he doesn't need to be training with us that much, 'cause he is pretty damn good.'

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but notice that she was pretty hot, and she sounded like she was comfortable with cursing in public, which made her even sexier.

I nodded, to show her I understood and left, there was nothing left for me to do here. And my swimming practice was about an hour longer then chess club so I figured that if I left now, I could pick Sam up and get home quickly.

When I got to the classroom in which the chess club was situated Sam was waiting for me, he was playing a game on his phone and jumped up in surprise when I tapped him on his shoulder.

'Shit! Dean! Hey, ehm, let's go home ok.'

'What's up?'

Sam sighted and looked like he was going to burst out into an enormous speech about how his day had been terrible and the chess club was boring, but instead he swallowed and started differently;

'Well, I've been waiting here on my own for about half an hour, and had to say no to a friend when he asked if he should drive me home, and I got defeated twice by the same guy, and I'm tired and want to go home, eat pie and dinner and go to bed early, cause I didn't get a lot of sleep with you snoring, so let us freaking go now, ok?'

He blurted the last few sentences out, and gasped for air when he was done, it was slightly funny, but I managed to keep my smile for myself.

'Fine,'

I said, and then, to make the situation a little less awkward for the both of us;

'Is that friend of yours the owner of the range rover?'

'Yeah,'

'Accept his offer to bring you home next time will ya? And ask him to stay for a coffee or two, cause I really need to talk with him 'bout his car.'

I grinned at Sam, he smiled back and we walked towards the car. I think we could both agree that this hadn't been the best first day ever, but well, tomorrow another day right?

The drive home took us way longer than we had planned and when we got home it was about half past seven. Part of the reason we were late was me driving slow, because I was just not disoriented by this new place. We had some left-over-pumpkin-pie in the fridge and that, together with some veggies and a hamburger made a great dinner. We ate in silence, as we almost always did, and went to bed right after dinner. We were both awake for at least another hour, but didn't talk. Sam was probably thinking about some chess technique to beat that other guy the next time they played, and I didn't want to bother him. I was just hoping that I wouldn't dream that dream again and that tomorrow would be better, and that's how I fell asleep.

* * *

**SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

**_Authors note;_  
**and? was it as boring as i warned you it could be? really? oh, I'm sorry. Or if you said "no" (cause i am thinking here that you actually answered that out-loud), thank you!

Oh, and speaking of thanks, a special thanks to "youstupidRats" for reviewing my last chapter.

As always, review if you feel like it, and same goes for following. also, if you have any questions or suggestions, put them down below, And i hope to see/write you in the Authors note soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note;  
**_hello guys! I had a lot of fun writing lately, so here is the next chapter to my story. I hope you find it funny, and I hope you just genuinely like it. I had a lot of fun writing it, so, yeah. prepare for some brother love (Platonical) and a big surprise. please tell me if you have any ideas for some extra story-lines cause I'm eager to write the little stuff.

_"heel veel plezier met lezen"_ and i'll talk to/write to you in the "Author's note".

* * *

**SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

**Chapter three. Wednesday.**

I woke up the next morning at about three o'clock. At least, I think it was three o'clock, could have been four or two, but it was definitely early. There was no definite reason for me to wake up, there was no sound to be heard and it was not because of a bad dream. So I was annoyed that it happened. I tried to get back to sleep but it was useless. The night was too quiet and the air was too cold.

After a few minutes just laying there, I went outside, it was a beautiful night, it was cold but not freezing and the night was clear with a good view of the stars. I had always liked watching the stars, for no real reason, just for the pure pleasure of feeling unimportant, like nothing was wrong with my life and I wasn't growing up to be a hunter.

I went to the spot where I had parked the impala earlier, and lay myself down on her hood. From this position I could gaze at the stars and be comfortable at the same time, this was perfect. And laying like that, I drifted off into a quiet and peaceful sleep.

'SON OF A …!'

'Good morning, mister Winchester!'

Said miss. Brown sarcastically,

'What did you think? "Maybe I could sleep through class? I have nothing important to learn anyway?" Well, that doesn't work with me, sweetheart, you are very lucky that mister Hinx is teaching his own class at the moment, otherwise you would have been in deep trouble right now!'

She then was silent, this seemed to be a habit of hers, falling silent on the moments you expect her to say something else. I got the hint though, and started forming an answer to make everything less… less… I don't know, less awkward I guess.

'I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to do that, I- '

She cut me off right in the middle of my apology;

'Iwould have been something if you had been late AND had fallen asleep on purpose, now, wouldn't it?'

Just for the record, she is right about me being late on purpose, only, it wasn't my purpose, it was fate's. Let's see, how can I explain this as brief as possible.

I had woken up that morning screaming in a reaction to an unbelievably loud car horn.

'Who the hell, what the hell, what is going on!'

'Morning Dean,'

A mocking voice brought me back to myself, sort of. Even thought I wasn't really ready to calm down and be nice to Sam-the-alarm-clock just yet.

'What time is it?'

'Early, but too late.'

he said dryly, as if we didn't have to be at school at a set time and as if I wasn't feeling a little fucked up because of my night on the front of a car.

'I couldn't find you anywhere, so I did the morning routine on my own, locked the door and went to the car, where I found you and then, well, you know what happened.'

He smirked and looked incredibly pleased with himself and with the fact that he had done everything at home by himself, then he seemed to remember something;

'Oh! And I brought you some breakfast. Cause we have to be at school in,'

He looked at his watch and his eyebrows shot up in surprise,

'7 minutes.'

I cursed, this was a good start of my day, waking up seven minutes before class starts. It always has to happen to me doesn't it? I took the sandwiches from Sam and ate them top speed, looked at Sam as if to ask if he had more, and, when I was convinced this was all the luxury I would get this morning, opened the car door and settled myself inside on the driver seat. Sam followed not long after, and, after he gave the keys to me, which he had no permission for having in his possession anyway, we drove off. Kansas music played loud this morning and I didn't mind at all, it was a good way to wake up and it kept my driving speed fast.

As soon as we arrived at school (we were already about fifteen minutes late) it started snowing, I looked for the largest tree I could find and parked my baby underneath it, we don't want her to get all snowy now, do we? Sam looked at me, laughing about the care I showed for my car, but I knew he secretly liked her just as much as I do, though, maybe a little less.

I locked the doors and then opened them again because Sam left his bag in the backseat, I think he did it on purpose, but well, I don't really care. While Sam was busy finding his stuff, he had also magically lost his wallet somewhere in the car, (see? This is what happens when he has to do everything on his own.) I looked around for a bit, there was something different about the place, but I couldn't quite place it, maybe a tree was chopped down, or, I don't know, maybe one of the trashcans had exploded.

'Hey, dreamer! Got it! Let's go!'

I turned around to see Sam smile at me with that goofy smile of his. I grinned,

'Okay, let's do this!'

Our heads slowly grew more and more white and fluffy, cause I had parked the car pretty damn far from the school entrance, but since we were both late anyway, we didn't rush, what's the point in speeding up, when you're not going to be in time no matter what? When we got inside we just went to our classrooms, we could always use the snow ( with a perfect example of how bad it was on our heads) as an excuse for being late, and we were new, so we figured they'd probably let us be.

And then I stepped through the class door, got a mad glance for being late, went to my seat and, well, fell asleep. And then we know what happened.

But, ok, back to my current situation.

I tried to think of something to say to make her see I wasn't planning on being rebellious today, but she didn't even look at me anymore, she had turned towards the class and had continued with her lesson. For a brief moment I thought that this was it, just public humiliation and that's it, no real punishment. Then I realized that this could never be all, she had been way to angry at me, for this to be all my punishment. Nope, I probably wasn't getting away with this all too easy. I sighted, god, I really hated history, especially now I knew she was my teacher. I turned around and faced the class, half of which was laughing at me and the other half was paying attention. I shot a mean glance to some of the laughing folks and sat up straight in my chair. This was going to be a long lesson, and I didn't want it all to be ruined just like that.

The end of class was actually quite relaxed, we got to watch this video about some war in Vietnam, which I didn't watch, because, well, it was really boring, and I had a phone in my pocket which was just begging for me to play with it. So that's what I did till the buzzer went off, and everybody got out of the room. I'm always one of the last ones to leave, cause I don't like to force people through the doors and it's just easier to wait a few minutes. So, when I had packed my stuff and was just about ready to get to the cafeteria, I was alone in the classroom with miss. Brown, and, to be fair, I wasn't really feeling comfortable in this particular position.

'Winchester?'

She said,

'Can I have a word?'

I swallowed hard, I had been planning on some sort of speech, but hadn't expect to lose my lunch time because of it.

'Yes, of course ma'am'

I answered. Cause even though I was bothered, I didn't want to be rude. And after I said that she started talking. it was actually quite intriguing to hear her speech, it was as if she had spend months and months of her time on writing it and it was long as hell. I'll spare you the details of the thing but here are some of the highlights:

'I knew from the moment you walked into this school that you were trouble! Your brother, he is the perfect example of how it should be done, and then there is you, you are my worst nightmare. Do you hear me, young boy?'

Oh, and then there was this one:

'I really tried to like you, sweetheart, I really did, but you are dangerous.'

And let us not forget:

'I thought "maybe we can save him, if we put him in the swim team he'll be fine, those are such sweet and smart children, they'll learn him how to behave" but no, mister Dean Winchester has to come in and ruin all of our plans.'

I really didn't get it, I mean, seriously, this was only my third day, how in hell can she be so pissed at me already? I had been late once, ONCE, and she had given me the "you-are-unfixable" speech already. They really weren't used to normal children around here were they? And the your-brother-is-way-better-than-you thing? That just hurt, I know that my brother is smarter than I am, but that's not a reason to puke it all over me. Is it?

But okay, the conclusion of her speech was something like:

'and because you Blah Blah Blah I'm going to give Blah Blah Blah clean the cafeteria for the next two weeks after school'

WHAT? I mean, can she do that? Of course she can she is the principal, but, still, what? That's completely and utterly fucked up, what the hell, that's just not fair. That right there was an exact replica of the thoughts in my brain at that moment, and more thought about how miserable my life was, how sad my fate was, and more of such shit. Than the lunch bell rang and made me hurry up, I settled things with miss. Brown and ran to the lunchroom, which was almost completely empty apart from some kids doing the job I was going to do for the next two weeks. At first I felt bad for them, but then it just brightened my spirit, I wasn't the only one who had been punished way too much for something that wasn't worth it, or maybe theirs was, I don't know.

I had a moment right there, thinking about why I didn't just leave this place, when suddenly I realized I was about to be late for class for the second time this day. I decided that, because there was nothing left of my dignity to be saved anyway, I could just as well run to class, And so I arrived at my next destination in life.

That next destination was, ehm, I think it was chemistry or something, but I didn't really pay attention, so it could have been something else sciency. As I said, it wasn't really interesting so, there is not much to tell, my teacher was a long slender man who had heart for the job but wasn't really good at it, I remember thinking that it must be hard to find good employees these days, but after that? Just the screen of my phone. Halfway through I answered some questions about myself and my car, as I did every lesson, which was always good fun. and to the end of class a boy made a weird noise after seeing something move in a corner which was then killed by a high heel on the feet of none other than the one and only Chloe.

'Just a stupid bug!'

She said, and with those words, the buzzer rang and my second to last hour was finished.

Thank god for Wednesdays, thank god for sweet corn. The break was the best one yet, the food was good, the company was funny, and my mind was distracted from everything bad in this world. After a while the topic started to drift off to my past, and that was a bit of an bad subject for me, so, after pushing the others a bit, they let it go, but it wouldn't be long before they would want to know more of me, and I don't know if I would be ready for that sort of conversation. I professionally redirected the conversation to a topic I WAS interested in, swim practice, the swim club and then particularly, the mysterious missing boy.

'So, what is his name?'

I asked, maybe sounding a little too interested, but who cares?

'Whose name?'

It was Chloe who answered.

'The other boys name, you know, the one that is supposed to be in our team, but isn't, for some shitty-ass-reason.'

I tried to sound slightly irritated, but I really couldn't, Chloe was way too happy to be irritated by her.

'Oohw!'

She smiled delighted, clearly happy that she knew what the hell I was talking about,

'That boy! Haven't we told you already? Well, guess not, where was I? ohw, yeah, his name is Castiel. He's Gabriel´s nephew.'

And, just too make sure you all follow what we are talking about here, you know my first practice yesterday, right? Well, that dude I didn't like? Who was so gracefully splashing around like a fish without air? That was Gabriel. Just so you know who we are talking about here, and so you have a name to add to your people-I-hate-list.

'but they don´t get a long all that well, I think they were in this big fight once, I don´t know, but apparently they do like each other enough to be in a team together. He is weird, I love him though, as a friend, I really do, but he is weird'

'hmm, ok, thanks.'

I said, trying to make Chloe stop talking, she is a sweet girl, she is, but she talked way too much. Thankfully, she got the hint, and the topic soon drifted away to more interesting stuff, like the amount of the mathematics homework, and sports.

After a minute or two more, the buzzer went. And it was time for my next and final hour of the day, mathematics.

There is not a lot to say about that particular lesson, we did our work, it was reasonably tiring, I got yelled at for stealing someone´s pencil, which I didn´t do by the way, it had just fallen to the ground or something, and that was it. I had a talk with the teacher about how easy I thought the exercises were, and, after I did a few of them, time was up, and school was out.

Since my punishment didn´t start till tomorrow, I had some time left to do nothing before I had to pick Sam up. Because he had asked me to come a bit later than the exact end of the hour but not too late…, yeah, he was very specific. I spent my time at the cafeteria with my phone and Chloe´s number, so that was really useful. I picked up Sam a few minutes later at the back of the school, where he was sitting with some of his new-made friends, and drove home. We hadn´t had time to go shopping, so after we, and with "we" I mean Sam, finished our homework, we grabbed our coats and set off to the nearby McDonald's.

We where there, sitting and eating in silence, when I decided I had to tell Sam about my day.

'so, uhm, I now know who the other guy from my swim team is.'

'hmm? Good.'

Sam answered, not really paying attention, I didn´t really care.

'And I slept through class so I have to clean the lunchroom for the next two weeks.'

'That sucks, man. Really'

He was still not paying attention,

'Hey! Do you realize what is just said? I can´t pick you up tomorrow, cause I have to clean some fucking floors!'

Finally, he snapped back to the here and now,

'you got to, how else am I going to get home, I can´t freaking walk, it´s miles!'

'you know what, take a bus, or ask that friend of yours, the one with the car, to drive you home, it will be the perfect opportunity to meet him, and he probably won't mind.'

'hmm, ok, maybe I´ll do that'

When we got home, Sam dove into his bed, said he was tired, and went to sleep. I, on the other hand, wasn´t tired at all, and started working on the car, at about half past twelve, I stopped, I had to wake up in five hours and it was going to be a long day tomorrow. I left the car and went to bed, lying awake for a very long time, thinking is stupid, but I couldn´t help myself, I couldn´t help thinking about everything. It took a while, but I calmed down, and finally, I fell asleep, ready to wake up, and face another day.

* * *

**SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

_**Author's note:  
**_What do you think? like it? i kinda do, so... was it enough to keep you happy for a while? what do you guys think about Chloe? and how do you feel about the role Cas' gonna play? i have it all planned out, so be prepared for some fun.

a special thanks this time to "MixedMedia" for reviewing my last chapter, and i just have to say, the dutch was almost right, I hope you nail(ed) your exam.

As always, review if you feel like it, and same goes for following. also, if you have any questions or suggestions, put them down below, And I hope to see/write you in the Authors note soon.


End file.
